


Home is Where the Heart is

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But He's Also Writing His Book, M/M, Modern times, Modern!Newt, Newt Works as a Consultant, Post Movie, The Beasts Rule the House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets that take place in modern times. Newt has settled down to write his book as suggested by Dumbledore.  He works alongside MACUSA as a consultant on anything beast related. He just wants to finish his book... if only Director Graves would stop texting him at all hours of the night.





	1. Why Are the Spoons Gone?

It was strange to be staying in one spot like this.

Newt was a nomad through and through. He had an itch for traveling that could never be scratched no matter where he went, and it suited him just fine. He'd had a home once, but it had become toxic after a while. The incident at school... his overbearing parents... home no longer felt like home, and so he had left. He still talked to his brother Theseus, and had made a name for himself among the aurors back home. Everyone knew Theseus's little brother Newt, the man who brought down trafficking rings and tamed wild beasts like puppies. 

But Newt liked his privacy, his isolation. He liked traveling, but he felt like he had more than enough information for a book by now. At least the first edition. There would be more books afterward as he traveled and discovered more. Writing while on the go was a pain, especially when airplanes had tendencies to lose your luggage (Newt preferred not think about the time the airline had almost lost his bag containing all his notes). He'd needed a place to settle down for now. At least until the book was finished. 

it was his old teacher Albus Dumbledore who suggested New York. The government there were looking for a consultant on magical beasts as the one they'd previously had was retiring due to failing eyesight. Newt at first declined. He knew about New York, and he didn't do well with crowds and noise, but Dumbledore suggested he at least try. New York was full of art and inspiration. Surely Newt would be needing that if he wanted to get his book out. Plus, New York had lots of places for all manners of creatures to hide. 

Newt had hopped the next plane to New York after that meeting. 

All of this had led to now: A lovely apartment, long nights in front of a laptop, creature comforts to last him for days, and an alarm clock that wouldn't...stop... ringing... 

Newt groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Stupid alarm, why was it ringing so early? Where was his wand, he was going to make that clock pay. As soon as he found his wand... But of course he had no idea where he had put it in the organized chaos of his apartment. No matter, he'd find it later. For now he needed a hot cup of morning tea. He padded across the wooden floor and made his way to the kitchen. He had a coffee machine, but it was just as good for tea. He set it to brew and leaned back against the cabinets with a yawn. Seriously, why was he up this early? Oh right, he needed groceries and early mornings let him avoid the crowds. He dug in a drawer for a spoon, but all the spoons were all gone. Well, three guesses where they went... 

Newt sighed and went off to find his Niffler. He loved his beasts with all his heart, but some made life just a little difficult. When he wasn't losing things in his chaos, he was losing them to his Niffler. Granted, he let the Niffler hold on to certain things to help him keep track of them, but spoons? That was unnecessary. Said Niffler was snoozing on a pile of pillows, but he made some very indignant noises when Newt picked him up. After a quick digging in the Niffler's pouch, Newt procured his spoon and went back to his tea. 

With groceries bought and his fridge stocked, Newt sat down at his laptop. Work to be done, after all. His desk was as messy as the rest of his apartment with stacked papers, notebooks, empty coffee mugs, and overshadowed by the several hanging plants at the window. The plants were there for both decoration and discretion. Nosey neighbors would cause a problem if they saw one of his beasts wandering around inside. Charms helped too, but the plants stayed. 

As he waited for his laptop to boot up, he noticed the small plastic watering can that seemingly floated from plant to plant. Some water dripped down on him, but he smiled fondly upwards. Dougal, his demiguise, was such a great caretaker for his plants. The watering can moved on just in time for his laptop to finish starting up. He just needed some music now to help him write. 

He began to organize his stacks of notes as The Beatles played through the speakers of his laptop. He did have a weakness for muggle music. With a near hopeless sigh, he picked up his wand and waved it at the papers, watching them organize themselves. He really should organize them as he wrote, but he couldn't stop when he really got into the mood. And these days writing could be draining at times. Any writing mania was welcome if it meant getting something done. 

He had just started typing when his phone went off. Ah, that was Graves's texting ringtone. That man did not like calling, always preferring to text which suited Newt well enough. He hated talking on the phone too. With a sigh, he got up to check his phone, once again padding across the floor. Another quick dig in the Niffler's pouch brought out his phone, and he checked his messages. 

'Get here ASAP. Something's on the loose.' 

So much for working on his book. Now he had other work to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is a result of me and my friend hyperioncompanyman bouncing ideas off of each other. Some of the ideas in here are theirs and used with permission. 
> 
> This is my first Fantastic Beasts series so please comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt shows off his rather odd snacking habits.

Director Percival Graves had seen all manner of strange things in his career. He’d also seen strange things among his aurors and colleagues, but had always ignored them. As long as no one was getting hurt… But the new consultant Newt Scamander had yet to show any truly strange qualities. He was soft spoken, he seemed shy, but he was good at what he did, and he was sure of himself when he spoke about magical creatures and beasts. 

Graves was rather fond of the new consultant, but he was fond of anyone who made his job easier and his paperwork lighter. Newt knew creatures like Graves knew laws, and he seemed to be available at all hours of the day. Graves vaguely remembered having to summon him in the dead hours of the morning, and he had been just as sharp as ever. 

Newt had always seemed normal enough which is why it came as a surprise when Graves spotted him snacking on something during a round of paperwork. He crinkle of the plastic had grabbed his attention, and he saw Newt shaking a box into his hand. 

“Newt, what are you eating?” He sighed. “I hope you brought enough for everyone…” 

“Oh,” Newt crunched his mouthful. “I did actually, would you like some?” He held the box out and Graves did a double take. 

Barbecue flavored crickets. 

Like… actual crickets. 

And Newt was eating them like potato chips. 

“Oh gross!” One of the other aurors, Barrows, curled his lip and made a gagging sound. “How can you eat those? Where do you even get them?” 

“The shop down the road has them,” Newt tossed a few more into his mouth. “They’re really good. Try some.” 

“Oh I’ve seen those,” said the auror next to Graves. “They also have those lollipops with the scorpions inside them.” 

“Still nasty,” said Barrows. “Hey, boss! I bet a hundred bucks you won’t try one.” 

“Really, Barrows?” Graves raised an eyebrow. “How old are you?” 

“What, too chicken?” Barrows chuckled, twirling his pen. “Come on, Boss. Just one.” 

“Oh he won’t do it,” said Marshall. She nudged Graves with her elbow. “Boss has a very refined palette, the likes of which a cricket would upset. He’d never-“ 

And then Graves was snatching the box from Newt. They had work to do, and playing around with a box of crickets was not about to get it done. Graves tossed his head back and dumped the whole rest of the box directly into his mouth. His eyes burned at the strong flavor, but he chewed with determination 

Barrows and Marshall watched with wide eyes, but Newt just looked slightly annoyed because that had been his last box. 

Graves finally swallowed and tossed the box onto the table. 

“Now that that is settled…” he glared at the aurors, “let’s get back to work so that we can leave at a decent hour tonight.” The aurors didn’t need to be told twice and quickly went back to their reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Hyperioncompanyman were talking about how Newt probably just eats whatever because of all the dishes he ate while traveling.  
> Thanks for reading! Please comment to let me know how you like it.


	3. Brother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets a call from his brother Theseus

“Tell me Percy’s been treating you ok,” Theseus Scamander said from the skype video call. “I’ll come over there and kick his ass if he hurts you.” He pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, and Newt laughed. 

“No,” he said. “He’s actually been very nice to me. He takes me seriously. He actually listens and is interested in what I have to say.” He smiled and leaned back in his chair. “It’s just… it’s different. I almost don’t know how to handle it.” 

“See? I told you taking the job would be good for you. MACUSA may be a bit backwards in some regards, but Percy’s a good man,” Theseus said. “And anyway, they use technology over there and we’re still using stupid quills!” 

“Oh it’s so much easier typing my book than writing it with a quill,” said Newt. “But if they make me handwrite it all out over there…” 

“Then publish it in America,” said Theseus. “The ministry commissioned you for a book, but it didn’t specify where it needs to be published. It would also be a nice thumb in their eye for all the crap you’ve been through over here.” 

Newt considered it for a moment. Truth be told, it would be a nice spot of payback to publish it in America and dedicate the forward to MACUSA. The ministry may have employed and commissioned him, but no one there took him seriously or treated him very nicely. He was always just ‘Theseus’s mad brother’ to them. He’d constantly heard their words when he walked by ‘Oh, poor Theseus. Having a brother like that. The whole family must be rolling in shame…’ 

Newt’s thoughts were interrupted by something dark and fuzzy. 

“Little buddy!” Theseus joyfully cried. Newt saw his Niffler had jumped onto the desk, drawn by his brother’s voice. The Niffler made happy snuffling sounds and cries, scratching at the screen with his pudgy paws and trying to pull the laptop into his pouch. Newt chuckled and deactivated the keyboard as the Niffler scrambled over the keys. 

“He’s missed you,” he said over the Niffler’s noises. “Always wondering when his uncle is going to come visit.” 

“Ugh, I’m trying.” Theseus said apologetically to the Niffler. “I’m trying, you chubby little fluff. There’s just so much to be done over here…” 

The Niffler sniffled and deflated, hunching over in despair. Newt pulled it into a hug and rubbed it’s pouch, trying to soothe it. 

“On another note….” Theseus said slowly. He paused to light a cigarette, and Newt could practically tell what he was about to mention. Theseus usually lit up for one subject only… 

“Um… Mum’s been asking about you,” he said, taking a drag. “She’s been whingeing about you not answering her calls.” 

“She knows I don’t like talking on the phone,” Newt said softly. “If she would just text, or… or even skype-“ 

“I know,” Theseus nodded. “I know. But… you know how she is.” 

“It’s the only reason she calls,” Newt said, frowning. “Because she knows I don’t like it. When she contacts me another way, I’ll answer. Until then…” he shook his head. 

His mother really was the worst sort when it came to his feelings and comfort. All his life she’d been pushing him into things he didn’t like, or forcing him to interact with others when all he wanted was to be left alone. She pushed romantic partners onto him, berating him when he refused, and even tried to trap him in an arranged marriage. If the other family had been any other sort he would have been stuck, but they saw he didn’t want it and backed out. He’d sent them a lovely thank you gift. 

Since then, his mother had always taken every opportunity to show how much she disliked Newt. She showed blatant favoritism towards Theseus, said horrible things about Newt to anyone who would listen, took away his inheritance, and never stopped trying to meddle in his life. 

“Look, don’t worry about her,” Theseus said, pointing at Newt with his cigarette as smoke clouded the screen. “You just worry about what’s going on over there. Remember, she can’t hurt you there. Besides, you're doing great. Do you know how much I tell the other guys how proud I am of you? Some of the guys here think you're amazing. They call you The Beast Master.” 

Newt smiled and nodded, sighing heavily and tightening his grip on his Niffler. 

“Thank you, Theseus. I'm proud of you too. You do so much for your country and it's such a dangerous job... Look, it’s late enough here so I know it’s even later there. You need your sleep. I’ll talk to you later,” he said. Theseus nodded, fiddling with something offscreen. 

“OK. Look, text me if you need anything, ok? I mean it. Anything. You know I care about you. Even if Mum doesn’t,” Theseus poked the screen and raised an eyebrow, drawing a chuckle from Newt. 

“Of course. Good night, brother.” 

“Night, Newt. Night, little buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Theseus being a supportive older brother. Everyone else may gloss over Newt, but Theseus is gonna make sure his little bro knows how awesome he is.


End file.
